paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Crosskill
The Crosskill pistol is a secondary weapon in PAYDAY 2. It is the first secondary weapon that becomes available in the base game after the starting Chimano 88. Overview The Crosskill maintains its well-rounded status from the first game. It has average accuracy, but has the second lowest rate of fire and magazine capacity along with a sharp visual recoil. With the Crosskill, players should become accustomed to landing head shots and timing their shots, especially if they are used to spray and pray tactics with the Chimano 88. The Crosskill's greatest weakness is its low total ammo (60 rounds, which is not helped by its small magazine size of 10), so shots should be picked carefully and reloads timed well. It is best used as a finisher should one's primary weapon run dry in the middle of a firefight. It performs well against weaker enemies, but it burns through ammo far too quickly to stand up against tougher enemies or last very long in a firefight. Summary Pros: * Decent damage * Reasonably accurate * Good concealment * Has many modifications available Cons: * Low magazine capacity * Low reserve ammo * High recoil * Poor stats without extensive modification, compared to other pistols Tips *The Crosskill handgun is a middle ground between the higher-damage Deagle and Bronco .44 sidearms and the lower-damage pistols such as the Chimano 88 and Bernetti 9. Due to its low ammo capacity, it is best used as a backup when your primary is out of ammo. *For the Crosskill damage and accuracy are paramount, missing three shots (for example) will leave you only seven for follow up with the standard mag. *Due to its low capacity, it's best to try to avoid firing without aiming down the sights. *The 12rnd Mag. magazine is a great addition to the Crosskill, upping its mediocre round magazine to . *When suppressing it, the Asepsis Suppressor should be used to preserve its damage the most. If not suppressing it, the damage-increasing Aggressor Compensator is preferable to the threat-increasing Punisher Compensator, since maximizing kills is a more efficient use of its limited ammo than threatening enemies. *If you combine this pistol with the Aggressor Compensator and either of the two slide modifications and Gunslinger aced, it can deal up to damage per shot. Available modifications Barrel ext.= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Slide= Achievements Trivia * The Crosskill is based on the Springfield Armory 1911 MC Operator but possesses the pearl style grip pad of the Champion Lightweight Operator model. The words "Crosskill Operator" engraved on the slide is a reference to this. *The Crosskill's magazines somehow store 10 rounds in them by default, despite being modeled after the M1911's 7-round single-stack magazines. *Originally, the Crosskill and Deagle shared the same first-person animations before the latter received its own set in a patch. See also *Akimbo Crosskill Gallery Crosskill-preview.jpg|A preview of the Crosskill. Crosskill-modded.jpg|Crosskill with 4 mods equipped. (Size Doesn't Matter Suppressor, Bling Grip, Marksman Sight and Vented Slide) Crosskill.png|Crosskill with 3 mods equipped. (Tactical Pistol Light, Ergo Grip and Marksman Sight) Crosskill Modded.jpg|Fully modded Crosskill. (Aggressor Compensator, Tactical Pistol Light, Ergo Grip, 12rnd Mag., Marksman Sight and Long Vented Slide) crosskill.jpg|The Crosskill with 4 mods installed. (Punisher Compensator, Bling Grip, Marksman Sight, Long Vented Slide) ru:Crosskill Category:Pistols (PAYDAY 2) Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)